Snippets and Snapshots: Blindspot Edition
by Indelible Evidence
Summary: Unconnected drabbles, exactly 100 words in length each. If you have a prompt for something Blindspot-related that I can write in such a short fic, let me know!
1. The Truth about Hate

**Author's Note:** People use 'drabble' to mean 'short fic' these days, but drabbles were originally 100 words exactly. I thought I'd try some for Blindspot, and I'll stick them here, one chapter per drabble. All of them are unconnected.

This first one is kind of a spoiler for the last scene of 4x01/first scene of 4x02, but not really. Just the gist of the scene.

* * *

"I hate him."

"For what, exactly?" Roman put his feet up on the coffee table.

"For hunting you down."

"You did that with him."

"For Oscar's death."

"That was you. Literally. You stuck a scythe in his gut and left him to burn to death."

"And for Shepherd's capture."

"You might not have put the cuffs on her, but you were right beside Weller when he did."

"He fucking brainwashed me," Remi snapped.

"You brainwashed yourself. You let Markos put that poison in you. What you really seem to be saying is, you hate _yourself_. Not Weller."

"Shut up, Roman."


	2. The Beginning

**Author's Note:** A throwback to the beginning of the show, before Jane and Kurt even exchanged a word. Kinda Jeller if you squint.

* * *

Kurt Weller stared up at the images on SIOC's monitors. Some were extreme close-ups of the smaller tattoos. Some were full body shots, slightly edited for modesty. Some were headshots of the victim, her expression blank or occasionally uncomfortable.

Why was he so sure this case was going to change his life? That this Jane Doe would turn out to be more than a skin-deep message? Her memory had been erased. Who had she been before this? Why choose her, specifically?

She was demanding to speak to someone in charge. It was time to meet the living, breathing treasure map.


	3. Adrenaline Crash

**Author's Note** : Episode tag to Clamorous Night, as requested by lurkingwhump. Set immediately at the end of the scene where Jane escapes the truck and fights off her assassin, then is joined by her team.

* * *

"Jane."

She was tense, trembling, her gaze flicking between Kurt and the rest of the team—counting, recounting, verifying that everyone was alive and uninjured.

Kurt touched her shoulders gently. "We're fine. We're all fine."

It took a couple more seconds for the words to penetrate her mind, for the adrenaline rush of the fight to start to fade. Her defences finally falling, she rested her cheek against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist, clinging tightly.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If you'd died, Kurt, I don't know what I—"

"Shhh… It's okay."


	4. The Ring

**Author's Note:** 100-word drabble for Ishd - prompt: 'Kurt waking up and finding Jane's ring in the nursery'. It turned out a little different than I expected, so I might try it again at some point, without the note's contents.

* * *

 _Kurt,_

 _I won't let you miss Bethany's first milestones because of me. You have a daughter to take care of now, and she needs you. Be with her. Love her enough for both of us._

 _I don't know if it's possible to get this bounty off my head. In case I can't come back, I'm leaving my ring. You didn't ask to be trapped in this situation. Move on with your life. You deserve to be happy._

 _I love you._

 _Jane._

Kurt picked up the delicate wedding ring, his heart aching. "I won't give up on you, Jane. I can't."


	5. Disorientation

**Author's Note** : Last drabble for today! Sorry to anyone who's sick of being spammed with alerts for such teeny short fics. :D This one is another prompt from Ishd: 'Kurt waking up for the first time after surgery and and seeing that Jane is conscious again'.

* * *

His gut was on fire. There was a ray of sun falling on his face. Kurt Weller was not a comfortable man.

He groaned, realising he'd been intubated. Trying to dismiss the claustrophobic urge to rip the mask off his face, he looked around the room.

What had happened? The team had been telling him something about Jane's condition, and… _Jane._ He had to—

"You're awake?"

 _She_ was awake? Out of bed? Kurt relaxed a little upon hearing her voice, his vision too dazzled by the sunlight for him to see her clearly.

Jane was okay. Everything would be fine.


	6. Outnumbered

**Author's Note:** Written for lurkingwhump, for the prompt 'an op gone wrong somehow'.

* * *

"This is all my fault. I should never have left this room." Jane tied the makeshift tourniquet around Kurt's thigh, cutting off blood flow to the gunshot wound just below it.

Kurt shook his head, teeth gritted with pain. "If you hadn't, the guys you took out in the hallway would probably have killed us." He looked up at her, guilt clear on his face. "I'm sorry, Jane. I underestimated their numbers. Should have brought more backup."

"Shhh…" She laid a gentle hand on his arm, trying to soothe him. "Reade and Zapata are nearly here. We can hold on."


	7. The Needle

**Author's Note:** Written to process the awful angstiness of the sneak peek of tonight's episode! Obviously, since the ep hasn't aired yet, the dialogue and possibly everything else will differ. Spoilers for 4x03.

* * *

"Please, Jane."

God, he was gonna cry. Had she ever seen anyone so emotional over the prospect of losing her? Not even Roman, when they were younger, had shown such emotion. She stared at him, stunned.

"Please," he whispered, his voice breaking, a tear falling down his cheek. "I've lost you so many times already. I will _not_ let you die now."

Weller reached out and wrapped his hand around hers. Carefully, so carefully, he pulled the needle from her fist.

"Don't leave me, Jane. I love you so damn much."

And for the first time, Remi really believed it.


	8. Involuntary

**Author's Note:** I asked for prompts on Tumblr, and gypsyscarfwoman asked me to write about Kurt knowing where Remi is ticklish. Of course, this being Remi, this isn't exactly fluffy...

* * *

Weller wrapped his arms around Remi's waist, covering the back of her neck in soft, provocative kisses. Despite her aversion to him, she began to think about abandoning the coffee pot and dragging him to bed.

Unexpectedly, he tickled the vulnerable spot over her ribs, making her burst into giggles and slam her elbow backwards—right into his surgical wound. At his agonised gasp, she fawned over him and helped him back to bed, thanking her stars that her reflex had given her an excuse not to give in to temptation. The pain in his expression was just a bonus.


	9. Curiosity

**Author's Note:** I asked for drabble prompts on Tumblr, and sparkles-bitch25 asked for Kurt talking to Remi about Remi. Kurt still has a little way to go before he gets to the Jane-is-part-of-Remi lightbulb moment here. :)

* * *

"Imagine you could snap your fingers and turn me into Remi. What would you say?" It wasn't the safest question to ask, but she was curious to know what Weller thought of her—the real her.

Weller thought about it. "I'd tell her I'm sorry that life gave her Shepherd instead of a foster mom who loved her unconditionally. I'd tell her I can't even imagine the horrors that made her so broken. Then I'd tell her to go away, so I could have you back."

Remi faked a smile, wondering why his answer made her sick to her stomach.


	10. Doubt

**Author's Note:** I asked for drabble prompts on Tumblr, and kathyharnett asked for Remi having trouble accepting Jane's memories with Kurt.

* * *

Remi turned up the shower heat to scalding and gasped as the water seared her skin. Any amount of pain was better than… _that._

She didn't mind having flashes of Jane's memories with Weller. Any information that kept her cover intact was welcome. But she _did_ mind the emotions that accompanied them.

She'd thought she'd known what happiness was. What love was. What it was like to be at peace. But when that bitch's memories came back, so did the feelings she'd had. So much stronger, so much _more._

And now Remi didn't know if she'd even loved Oscar at all.


	11. Aftermath

**Author's Note:** Written for thalitaferreira0704 on Tumblr, who asked for Remi asking Kurt if he loves her.

* * *

"You want a divorce now, right? You must hate me." Remi stared down at her tattooed hands, fingers twisted together on top of the thin hospital blanket.

Weller sighed. "I don't know how to answer that. I'm still processing everything. All the lies. The violence."

She nodded. "Makes sense."

"I don't hate you, Remi. I know you better than you wish I did, because Jane is a part of you."

Remi swallowed hard. "Do you still love her? Love me?"

Weller was silent.

"Please. Answer me."

"I don't know if I want to. But I don't know how to stop."


End file.
